


Sub Umbra Floreo - Under The Shade I Flourish

by TheScientistWrangler



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: Tina E Goldstein is just one of the many infamous scavengers/smugglers, she does what is necessary to survive in a fucked up universe.Newton Artemis Fido Scamander is the youngest heir to a galactic empire, but has zero interest in ruling. In fact he wants to be free from under the crushing weight of his power-hungry family.Maybe this woman could be the one to help him escape. Hopefully before an elder sibling decides that Newt has the potential to inherit the throne… thus making him a threat to be irradicated.





	Sub Umbra Floreo - Under The Shade I Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fantastic Beasts, Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein, or ANYONE from the beautiful series that JK Rowling has created.  
> I do own my own scifi elements that are in this story.

**Chapter One**

**Sic Itur Ad Astra**

**Thus You Shall Go To The Stars**

 

_ They were warned repeatedly… that if things didn’t change drastically, their world wouldn’t have much time left. Scientists, biologists, the greatest minds on the small blue and green planet had tried so desperately to be taken seriously… to no avail. It’d all been in vain, within a mere fifty years the surface had become completely uninhabitable for human life. They were forced to flee to the stars that politicians once tried to claim were unimportant. ‘They already knew all there was to know about space’. Now the one place they belittled was their home… stuck in floating colonies and structures.  _

_ Not everyone managed to escape before the earthquakes triggered what everyone had feared... the supervolcano located in yellowstone was set into motion. Finally the planet was unleashing it’s fury after centuries of abuse and overpopulation. Only a few hundred thousands successfully got to the escape shuttles, billions of people were less lucky. Their grief echoed throughout the galaxies, and they received no sympathy. In the frigid expanse of space humans were finally forced to truly contemplate the potential of extraterrestrial life… ideally intelligent ones who could perhaps offer some form of assistance. _

_ Decades would pass until finally their hope was realized…  _

_ but it wasn’t quite …  _

_ as welcoming as humanity had hoped…. _

 

“Goldstein, one of these days you’re gonna get into serious trouble. And I’m not gonna help get you out of it.” The young woman gave her compatriot an amused half smile, leaning casually against the soot and grime covered counter. Dirt was a part of life in the slums, you learned to live with it to survive, only the upper sectors had the privilege of compulsive cleanliness. She unzipped her beaten-up old synthetic-leather racing jacket, retrieving an item from the inside lining, and placing it down confidently. Sharp brown eyes watched the fellow with a level of cockiness one rarely found among humans since they wrecked their planet many moons in the past.

 

“So does that mean you  _ don’t  _ want this nifty bit of tech that I managed to recover? Because if you’re so willing to throw me to the wolves, maybe I’ll just look for a better  _ friend _ .” The black market trader was speechless as he stared at the object that she’d placed before him, delicately he examined the tech with careful precision. The female watched each motion with what appeared to be lazy confidence, in reality she was ready to spring into movement… always coiled tight with tension no matter the location or company.

 

The device was a piece of technology that she had nearly lost an eye over while retrieving it. Who knew that Sideras Elite were always so damned paranoid about theft? ...Okay… sure humans were known to frequently attempt to  _ borrow  _ objects from their benevolent (she couldn’t even think that without feeling disgust) extraterrestrial landlords. Maybe if they weren’t such condescending assholes-

 

“I’ll give you 50 credits for this.”

 

Her face twisted into an snarl of disgust before she snatched the item out of his hands. Talk about low-balling big time! This was worth at least triple that amount! ESPECIALLY after what she’d went through to get it! The scavenger wanted to club the asshole over the head for ever  _ trying  _ to offer such a pathetic trade.

 

“I guess we’re not such good friends after all Canes! Sounds like I’m gonna have to see if Silvas has a better price for me. “ The mention of his competitors name brought the man  to instantly bristle with over-inflated self-worth. There was a flash in those cold alien eyes, as if he was considering launching at her to pry the object free. Before the Sidera could even twitch a muscle, her gun was up and in his face, If it was possible for the practically translucent skin to pale further… she was certain it would have.

 

Even though what the human woman did was incredibly dangerous… she didn’t joke around when it came to her own safety. At the pathetic excuse for a home she had her younger sister waiting, and not making it back was unacceptable. Hence always being prepared for a fight, all while doing the very best to avoid one altogether. Canes slowly backed up with his hands up in surrender, once a coward… always a coward. The young woman didn’t lower her weapon however, instead she gave a stern glare to the dealer.

 

“Here’s how this is going to play out buddy, you’re going to pay me the proper 250 credits. Oh, and throw in a complementary purifier for water… then I’m going to leave. And our association with come to an immediate end.” When he hesitated, she nodded her head towards where the credits were stored. That was all the Sidera needed to get him moving, once she had the money and purifier tucked away into her inner lining… the human zipped  her jacket back up. She already had an escape route mapped out in case the bastard tried to get Auctoritas to come after her. It was almost tempting not to give him the device… but it would be a lot harder to sell the piece after this little interaction. And the last thing she needed was to get stopped for a random civilian check while it was on her person.

 

“You royally fucked up… don’t expect any further help or connections from Terra, our resistance doesn’t need  backstabbers or internal strife.”

 

She all but threw the tech at him, he fumbled before successfully catching it. By then the human was out the door, only the bellow of: “DAMN YOU TINA!” echoing in her wake.

 

 

It was dark as she darted through the streets, putting a significant amount of distance between herself and the shop.Given that Canes dealt in goods largely obtained illegally… the odds were very low that the prick would actually call security to come after her. But it was always better to be safe rather than ending up on the receiving end of those Sideras sedatives. Nothing was more disturbing than watching someone you once knew be turned into a numb apathetic shell. A shiver trailed down her spine as she vividly recalled the day that their parents were dragged off… the way that Queenie had wailed…

 

Tina’s brows furrowed angrily, shaking her head swiftly to brush away the unwanted memory. The acrid metallic scent which was a key identifier of the slums irritated the woman’s nose worse than it usually did. People had been complaining for days now to the Auctoritas that the filters for the air wasn’t functioning, she already knew that nothing was going to get fixed anytime soon. Not unless there was a revolt, and even then… the humans would just be shot down and massacred if they even contemplated such a notion.

 

This was why she joined the resistance group Terra, to help those in need. Typically her job wasn’t scavenging from the elite assholes, it was to smuggle medical supplies and other key necessities in for her kind. Humans, while graciously allowed a place to reestablish themselves upon the Sideras’s home world… were treated more like pests rather than as people. Of the initial 50,000 who broke off from the space colonies… only perhaps a mere 13,000 still remained. The others had died off slowly or had seemingly vanished altogether as if they’d never existed in the first place.

 

While wandering directionless through the maze of alleys, she would regularly stop to check up on other terrains who loitered in the streets. Tina checked to make sure they had enough credits for food that week, and if they didn’t she would give them 25… letting them know that if it wasn’t enough to not hesitate to ask for more the next time they saw her. By the time she’d felt content enough that any sort of tail was lost, the smuggler began to make her way home. If you could call a hovel the size of a shipping container to be home. Little did the human know, there was still a figure trailing a safe distance away. Wide almost cat like eyes watched in awe and wonder at the female, as if she were some sort of miracle taken flesh.

 

Meanwhile Tina Goldstein: human, smuggler, scavenger, and high rank member of the Terra resistance… was oblivious. Cautiously she checked around her to make certain it was safe before slipping into what was her ‘home’. The place was a cozy excuse of a shelter, two floors, each space approximately 60 feet long and 20 feet wide and a comfortable 10 feet high ceiling wise. Thankfully it was just the two of them, otherwise it would have been far too cramped a space for them to live in. She gave the blonde young woman a warm yet exhausted smile upon entering. Which earned Tina an understanding and sympathetic hug before Queenie went about to start up a cup of tea for the two of them. Or at least what could qualify as tea.

 

“So take a wild guess who decided to be a backstabbing egotistical prick today.” the older female said as she collapsed onto what somewhat resembled a sofa. (though it was made primarily out of recycled fabric stuffed with any sort of soft filling they could scavenge).  Her sister went about the routine motions while letting out a huff of annoyance, Tina watched the blonde’s back  as she flitted about the makeshift kitchenette.

 

“It wouldn’t really be much of a guess since he’d been rude from the very beginning. I never did like him.” Queenie’s voice was comforting and familiar, a sound that always managed to help release some of the tension that tightened the scavengers shoulders. Within minutes the mug of hot leaf water was cozy in her hands, and the younger Goldstein joined the elder. They sat hip to hip, content with each others presence, the atmosphere reeked of exhaustion and frustration. If their parents were still around they would’ve been horrified with the state their children were living in. Oh the lecture their mother’d have given about working such a dangerous job, but someone had to stand up and put those scummy Sideras in their place.

 

The next half hour or so went like every evening always did, discussing plans for the next day, all while doing ‘dinner’ prep. Part way into cutting up what resembled a carrot… albeit a neon blue one… there was a quiet almost hesitant rap on what was the equivalent of their front door. Both women froze like deer staring down a hunter, eyes wide with shock and fear. No one ever came to pay a ‘social call’ at that hour, and if it was Graves… well he would have just barged right in. The leader of the resistance was practically family and acted as such, and that meant whoever was waiting outside…

 

Tina took the knife she’d been using, shifting her grip so it would be easier to use the kitchenware as a weapon if need be. There was another soft knock, and that made it official… whoever was there wasn’t leaving until they answered. The dark haired human slowly peeked through a slit in the ‘door’, breath catching in her throat at the sight. Only an absolute idiot wouldn’t recognize the lithe build of an Elite, and based on the quality of garbs they wore… this wasn’t some basic Sideras. Their face was hidden beneath a hood, and judging by how antsy they appeared… glancing about in almost terror… Tina opened the ‘door’ by a sliver.

 

“What do you want? We don’t want any trouble from your kind.” her voice was stern and more than a bit agitated. The stranger's attention instantly fixed upon the scavenger, from the shadows of his hood she could see those almost feline like eye lock upon her. There was genuine fear as well as desperation, and it unconsciously made the female open the ‘door’ a bit more. His voice trembled as he spoke in an almost hushed whisper,

 

“My name is Newt Scamander, I am the youngest son of the royal family... and I need your help to save the human race.”

 

There was a momentary pause before Tina opened the door fully and in a slightly irritated tone said,

 

“Set an extra place Queenie, it looks like we’re gonna have some company tonight.”

tbc


End file.
